


What Once Was, and What Will Be

by LeChatRouge673



Series: The Witcher Tales [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Witcher Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050413
Kudos: 3





	What Once Was, and What Will Be

The wind was chill as it whipped around him; the stone walls even more so beneath his hands, yet still Eskel clung to them, the rough texture anchoring him to this world and keeping his thoughts from straying too far. How many years had these walls welcomed him home? How much blood had he spilled in the dusty courtyards, training with his brothers, preparing for the darkness and the horrors of the world outside? How many late nights had they spent over dark, frozen winters, drinking and regaling each other with tales of their time on the Path?

These walls had stood for centuries. They might stand for centuries more, who knows? The only thing he knew was that if Kaer Morhen survived, it would have to be without him.

Geralt had tried to convince him to stay, though he had not pressed too hard. Maybe he had already come to the same conclusion as Eskel and Lambert had: this place had been fading for years. Eskel had made repairs as he could, doing his best with what materials he could scrounge up, taking direction from Vesemir as to what projects could not be postponed any longer and what could wait until the following winter. With the old man gone, slaughtered by the Hunt… The last bit of life had been snuffed out of Kaer Morhen, too.

Maybe it wasn’t just the loss of the fortress that made his heart ache. Maybe it was the knowledge that, outside of these walls, the world did not appreciate their work; did not appreciate the sacrifices they made. There would always be employment for a Witcher. No matter how many monsters they killed, there would always be new ones. And even if they got lucky and there was a sudden shortage of drowners and ghouls, there would always be the worst monsters of them all: humans.

It wasn’t just the loss of Kaer Morhen, it was the loss of the only real home he had ever known. The only place he had been welcomed, and the other Witchers were the closest thing to a family he had known for decades. Lambert had already left, riding out just after dawn with the sorceress Keira Metz. For all the younger man’s griping, he had always come back to the old, crumbling fortress every winter. Geralt was remaining for the moment, providing a watchful eye for Ciri as she continued to train with the elven sage, but the unspoken truth remained that eventually he would leave as well. Depending on how their upcoming battle turned out, it was entirely possible their paths would never cross again.

Amidst the cold of wind and stone, there was a sudden warmth at his side. Livia wrapped her arms around his, nestling her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh. Her presence was comforting, more so than he could put into words, and he was damned grateful she was there. In all that had gone wrong over the past few days, out of all the darkness and sorrow and rage, there was a single spot of light and joy and hope, and it was his sorceress love. “I was not certain if you wanted to be alone or not,” she spoke, her words soft.

Eskel shrugged. “I’ve spent most of my life more or less alone, Liv. It has its charms, but it does grow old after a while. Besides,” he shifted so that he could wrap her in his arms, “If there is one person in the entire world who I would want here with me in this moment, it’s you.”

She laughed quietly against his chest. “Well, I am glad you have not changed your mind. Still, I know how hard it is for you to leave this place.”

“I don’t know if it is or not,” Eskel admitted. “This place… it’s been such a big part of my life for so long. It was home, I guess.”

“This doesn’t have to be goodbye, you know,” Livia suggested. “Not if you don’t want it to be. Assuming it survives the war, it will still be here next winter. We could always come back.”

Eskel shook his head. “Maybe,” he replied, doubt heavy in his tone. “But somehow it just won’t feel right. Besides, this isn’t home anymore. Home is-” He stopped short, wondering if he should speak aloud the thought that had come into his head, but Livia seemed to understand. She arched up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his, and he kissed her back, losing himself in her.

“Home is with you, Liv.”


End file.
